


Le chat qui veut s'endormir

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺民
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: "Cette nuit est une nuit d'insomnie.C'est tout à propos du chat qui veut s'endormir."“今晚是个不眠之夜。而这一切都是关于一只想睡觉的猫。”





	Le chat qui veut s'endormir

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: R.E.M - Ariana Grande, 梦中人 - 王菲
> 
>  已经有两个多月没用中文写东西了，写完了回看这都什么乱七八糟的。难看也别骂我，乖。
> 
>  
> 
> 有疑问请立即自助使用notes @ the end

01.  
李帝努的猫是周一丢的。  
那天正是他当班的时候，他如往常一样整理着架子上的书籍，李东赫打来个电话，说进他家门时发现东西乱糟糟的，但是猫不见了。  
这猫其实也是李帝努半年前捡的。样子很寻常，就是普通的中华田园猫，下半身是白色，上半身灰黑，在太阳下眼睛会眯成一条线，变成介于纯黄和琥珀之间一种叫不出名字的颜色。李帝努是在晚上回家的路上见着了这只猫，不能说是第一次，这已经是不知道多少次了。他疑惑过，这猫白色的下半身从来都不会脏兮兮的，即使是雨天。很多次他怀疑过这是一只家猫，只是主人不爱跑出来玩玩罢了。但连续这么多天的投喂，大致是产生了一定的感情，小家伙也听尽了他的苦诉，能理解与否就不知道了。他习惯性的喂给那猫一点吃的，大多是吃了泡面后剩下的半截香肠，或是在罐头里残留的一点梅林午餐肉。  
那日不太一样。那野猫吃完也没跑走，李帝努以为他走了那猫自然会离开，哪想到他走一步跟一步，跟上了发条似的，紧紧跟在他脚跟边。李帝努心软，看着它无家可归，就给抱回了他那蜗居。

要说其实李帝努自己的生活已有点难以维持，才从文学系毕业的他应聘了多家报社，媒体和出版社，一半给拒绝了，一半和投入大海的石子般，连个回音都没有。和深不见底的洞一样，他恐慌也无用，此时才意识到现实的残酷。初入社会大染缸的他无法适从，没有能给他职位的爸妈，也没有能搭上边打个招呼的关系户，更没有不会刷爆的信用卡。  
他是喜欢小动物，小时候也会喂喂流浪猫狗，但是从没说抱回家养的。这次大致是魔怔了，施了善心，但要问他本人，也得不出一个确切的答案，只得大概说，我喜欢。  
喜欢什么？猫？还是别的什么？无人知晓。

 

02.  
香港的春日和其他地方不太一样。花是有的，但是这并不能说明什么。这个在赤道边上一点的小岛，4月已经飙升至23度。李帝努决定贴启示，虽说是一只普通得不能再普通的猫，总归养了有些时间，割舍不了。  
最主要的是，李帝努发现他多年以来极好的睡眠质量受到了困扰。  
他开始失眠了，自从那只猫出走以后。

耶稣的受难日和复活节这几天他们也放假，图书馆不开门，他终得是跟这些个枯燥的文字暂时告别几天。在看不见蓝天的早上，李帝努窝在房间里打开了电脑，在文档中写好了启示，放上了一张他和猫一块为数不多的照片。在附近的街区贴好后已经午过半晌，手机终于响起，是李东赫。  
“喂，什么事。”  
“你的猫好像找到了，但是我不确定。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“人家不承认。”  
告诉了李帝努对方的信息，还没挂电话几分钟，另一人就打了进来。  
“喂，您好。”  
“你的猫或许在我这儿。但是我觉得不是你的猫。”  
“为何？”  
“我觉得它是我的。”  
“不好意思，如果是这样你也不用给我打电话了吧。”  
“那你自己来确认一下吧。”  
对方发过来的地址就是开始李东赫提及的那家，坐落在油尖旺角区金鱼街上的一个小铺，对方说是第13号，进街口没几步就是。  
大致是复活节原因，李帝努到了那附近发现没几家店开着。有家幽蓝色的小铺，很小的一个门面，外面的格子板上挂着一袋袋的塑料袋，里面装着翠绿色的假水草和几条观赏鱼，袋子上面被蓝色的马克笔写好品种和价格，水在阳光下照得整条街都在闪光。走进里面，打电话的那人就在幽蓝色的灯光中玩着水。一排排蓝色瓷砖上贴着方形的玻璃箱子，炽白的灯光打在鱼身上，反射于男孩的眼中。他单一个手指搅着水，橘黄的鱼或许以为是有鱼饵，跟着手指和波纹绕圈圈。  
听到脚步声，那人转头，看着他笑起来，是那种鲜少能有的笑容，“你来了。”  
李帝努甚觉诡异，毫无生疏的陌生感，就如他俩已知彼此老久。有些疑惑是问不出口的，比如，你养鱼为何有猫，你有猫为何卖鱼。还有旁边的一大捆郁金香，似是昨日从花墟买的。都像是计划好的，包括那人的走出的每一步和伸出来准备握的右手，都有着这个城市从不曾拥有的从容不迫。他好不羞怯的递给李帝努一包塑料袋装的观赏鱼，还有那捆郁金香。  
带着李帝努回到男孩公寓的途中，他了解到这个长得也像猫的男孩叫罗渽民，说以前梦想是当个画家，世道不好，他家境也不怎么样，父母更不支持，闹僵了就自己出来开了个店。钱还是外婆给凑的。  
他看起来就像是那种颓唐了的艺术生，有着纤长的脖颈和凸出的喉结，看你时眼里和看他那些需要素描的白色雕塑一样。他是在接吻时眼睫毛能和你脸上绒毛打架的坏孩子。  
“你呢？”  
“李帝努，以前读文学，工作找不到，当图书管理员去了。”  
“哪一个？”  
“香港中央图书馆。”  
“Hong Kong Central Library?”  
“Yep.”  
“在港岛那边啊。”  
“是，维多利亚公园旁边。”李帝努腹诽，这人话真多，但还是报以一个友好的笑。  
“看来我们都是笑起来极为漂亮的男孩子呢。”对方盯着他的脸看了良久，终于移开了视线。  
李帝努的脸大概是红了，因为他感觉到有团火在自己的双颊上跳舞。

打开屋子的一瞬间猫就窜了出来，爪子抓着李帝努的裤脚不放。但李帝努认出，那不是他的猫，因为这只眼睛不是同一个颜色，也有时在黑灰白的毛发中间点一点橘黄。  
“看来真的不是我的猫。对不起打扰了。”  
“诶，没事，你多坐坐，跟他玩玩也好。”对方似是极不想他走的，再三挽留着让他留下来。  
“他叫什么？”“什么？”罗渽民想了想，觉得应该是指他的猫。“我没给过他名字，你取好了。”  
“叫春儿吧，不正是这个季节。”“这名字可真随便啊。”“贱名好养活。”在厨房做咖啡到一半的罗渽民探出身来，白了他一眼，便不再说话了。  
“这猫我能借几天吗。我有急用。”李帝努抱着手上的猫，顺着头摸到后背，光滑的触感太相识了。他不常讨好人，这是为数不多的几次。  
“干嘛？你要把他吃啦？”罗渽民打趣道，“借你就是，不过你过几天也得还给我。离了他我不太行。”  
李帝努不多问，不熟的还是话少点好。他也能看出，罗渽民是把猫当宝的，虽说跟别人分享同一间侧室，赚得也不多，但猫粮，猫窝，猫砂在窗边靠着墙角就这么一排放着，一样没少。咖啡浓得有些熏人，抱着更是烫手。  
“你咖啡居然放这么多黑糖和奶？”“你不是不喜欢苦的？”“你怎么知道？”  
罗渽民没声了，咕咚咕咚把美式当水喝了下去，不嫌日子够苦似的。  
都噤声了，屋子里只有春儿的叫声，扯着李帝努的裤脚把他往罗渽民那边拉。  
“我该走了，下周我会把猫还回来的。”  
“好。”罗渽民似是不想送远了，拖鞋也不换，就脸贴在门框边像送爱人远行的小媳妇一样。  
走了一段，李帝努隐约听到后面的人喊，  
“下周一定要来啊！猫和人，一个都不能少！”

就着春儿睡的夜晚，李帝努没失眠了。但是他做了个梦。梦很奇怪，在浓烟，不，是浓雾里，罗渽民牵着他的手，还有两只猫在脚下，往什么方向跑着。没有尽头，一直跑，他们不知疲倦，看着彼此的眼睛，跑着。浓雾里什么都看不见，他不知道他们去哪儿，只觉雾越来越大，直到他能感触软软湿湿的气体在脸边擦过。睁开眼，醒后才发现是春儿在舔舐着耳垂，猫爪轻靠在脸上，不露出利甲，只是舌头上的倒刺时不时挂得有点疼。

打开窗户，他看到了和梦里一样的春雾漂浮在维港上空，忽浓忽淡，一团团的。  
这是梦还是现实？还是说他们合二为一了？  
李帝努不知，罗渽民也不知，睡不着的猫更不知，但是他们知道，春天来了。

 

03.  
香港的回南天太潮湿了。  
李帝努在还猫之前发现罗渽民交在他手上的那几条金鱼少了一条，他敢肯定是春儿干的。只有这偷嘴的小馋猫才会干这种事。  
说潮湿是因为不大的房间里，内壁全开始冒起了水珠，再这样下去，他就要跟玻璃缸里的鱼一样了。  
罗渽民的状态不太好，黑眼圈和苍白的脸像是在跟李帝努苦诉说，看，没猫的这几天我睡得有多差。  
“最近真是夜长梦多啊。”“这词不是这么用的。”“但这是事实。”罗渽民没好气，“我没猫了连睡觉都睡不好了。”  
李帝努想着，还真是巧了，难不成这人也跟他一样得了怪病。“我最近倒确实是梦很多。但都是一样的梦，有个人牵着我的手在雾里乱窜，跟没头的苍蝇似的。”  
“不是吧！也太巧了！我第一天也做了这个梦。”罗渽民惊讶，“是不是还有两只猫？”  
“是。”“这哪是梦境照进现实啊，是现实照进梦。”“Deja vu?”“放屁。”  
“那你牵的人是谁？”李帝努没话说了，总不能说是面前这个人吧。这不成了梦中情人了？不，是梦中人。  
“我的是你诶，好奇怪但是也好巧。”罗渽民倒是直球，毫不忌讳。看着他的眼睛里闪着莫名的期许，“但是我没猫了！多可爱的梦！后几天都没做过这种了。”看李帝努没有反应，他头又转去别处，不知藏着什么情绪。“鱼呢？鱼养得如何？”“不怎么样，活到是活着，就是春儿吃了一条。”“不是吧！他从来不吃鱼的！我的意思是说，在店里的时候他从来没吃过。”罗渽民一脸不可置信的转过头来看着他，“应该是别的，也可能是藏在石头缝中间了。”  
李帝努不回答，只嗯了一声。  
“我给你做我的招牌鸡蛋酱油饭怎么样？”“行啊，我不介意。”李帝努这个猫奴抱着能和春儿多呆一会儿的心情，随口答应了下来。

饭很普通，但可能是李帝努饿了，也可能是因为普通的才是最好吃的，他吃得很香。罗渽民坐在对面，双手托腮，看着他吃饭，一脸满足。  
有一瞬间他会想让时间静止，两人一猫，是家的味道。  
“不好意思，这样说很诡异，但是好想和你说，我好喜欢你。”罗渽民在心里默念着，腹诽自己的愚蠢，谁会这样开始谈话呢？  
“要是不介意，以后还能来吃鸡蛋酱油饭，一周后，我还能借你猫。”“那麻烦下次再多送我几条鱼了，不然这馋猫得把你给的那些个金鱼全吃光了。”李帝努笑道。  
“你...我想去你那儿借点书，行吗。”“可以，来之前告诉我。”“好。”

李帝努就着华灯，慢步着回家，想着失眠的日子又要来了。他得赶紧找到猫才行。  
回南天做的怪依然留在乳白的墙壁上，一滴滴水，像泪珠。李帝努用抹布清理着，想起《重庆森林》里的一段话，  
“不知道是我忘了关水龙头，还是房子越来越有感情。我一直以为他是最坚强的，没想到他哭得最厉害。一个人哭，你只需要给他一包纸巾；可是一个房子哭，你可要做多很多功夫。”

我亲爱的房子，你也伤心失眠了吗？

 

04.  
李东赫知道，李帝努前男友养着一只猫，还跟他收养的长得一模一样。  
准确的来说，不仅仅是他前男友的，也是李帝努的，因为他俩一块养过，在李帝努的蜗居里。那时他还怕猫毛，时不时还会过敏。  
不过都克服了，李帝努像是被驯化的萨摩耶，在爱情的轰炸下欣然在心理和生理上接受了养猫的事实，还变成了不折不扣的猫奴。  
他会在拥挤的房子里，周日的早上，伴着晨雨，赤裸慢弹着Love Yourself. 枕边有心爱的人，床脚有心爱的猫，偶尔也会哼哼“Sunday morning, rain is falling.”  
大家都以为日子会这样慢悠悠的过下去，但计划赶不上变化，他前男友留美读博的offer来了，他们必定分手扬镳。没人再愿意接纳那只他们曾经当宝贝儿子的猫。那人嫌带着麻烦，李帝努却嫌悲春伤秋，睹猫思人。  
没人知道猫去哪儿了，或许就是李帝努捡回家的那只，也可能已惨死路边或是被流浪动物会所带去安乐死。但不论是那只猫，还是那个人，都是回不去的记忆，是他的心结。

李帝努在害怕和期待中度过着失恋的日子，靠喂猫缓解悲伤和沮丧。他曾说，毛茸茸的耳朵和爪子能治愈一切蓝色的忧郁。  
所以当罗渽民联系李东赫时，他没有犹豫就答应了下来。  
往事虽然迷人，但他总不能逃避在往事里，得往前看才行啊。

05.  
今早醒来空气是静止的。李帝努想。他觉得他被一头按进了水里，不是窒息，不是溺水，但没法呼吸。

雨很大，有雷电，但他还是得照常上班。玻璃鱼缸里的鱼数量又对了，但是死了两条，漂浮在水面上，肚子鼓得老高，眼睛盯着李帝努，像是凶杀现场，死不瞑目。  
他不会记得喂鱼，这是他的过错。要么一口气喂很多，要么不喂。所以他觉得那两条鱼是因为昨晚的过度投食而撑死的。

今天是罗渽民来借书的日子，那人穿着雨衣带着墨镜，老早在门口等着，裤脚没打湿一点。  
“想借什么书？”“REM Sleep Behavior Disorder.”“Rapid-Eye-Movement? 研究那个干吗，你又不是学心理学的。”“这不正困扰我俩呢。”“不至于这么严重吧。”“因为我觉得你我都开始干奇怪的事情了。”罗渽民正视着他，严肃的发表着他的观点。“不是吧，我挺正常的。”“你永远都不会知道你睡着了过后在干什么，Jeno.”他抬抬嘴角，拿出那本又厚又蓝的书，看起来就很能让人打瞌睡，是绝对会让李帝努再来无数次REM的废纸。  
“没想到你个搞美术的会对这个有兴趣，里面只有研究，真的很无聊。”“不研究思考怎么知道我们之间发生了什么。”  
李帝努不想再跟嘴贫，他随手查看了罗渽民的借书历史记录，发现多得惊人。  
“你以前来过？”“不止一次。”罗渽民挑挑眉毛，“怎么？”“没。”  
书早期时大多和美术史相关，近期变成了梦和睡眠。  
“准备改行去搞心里学了？”“我认真卖鱼呢！”他笑笑，“今天下班有时间吗？”似是吃定了他一定会答应，“赏脸去春秧街怎么样。”  
“乱死了。”李帝努一脸嫌弃，后背隐隐有些凉，大多是天气原因。  
估计是台风要来了吧，没几个人来图书馆。罗渽民除了吃饭以外就这么老老实实坐了一整天，认真研究着所谓的病理性REM睡眠。

“诶，不坐电车？”下班后跟着罗渽民坐上港岛线时李帝努诧异。  
“换地了，我们去诺士佛台。”  
“干嘛换，我也没那么嫌弃春秧街，不就是菜市场罢了。”“本来想给你做饭的，后来嫌烦，出去吃得了。”  
我看你是想喝酒，李帝努嘀咕。  
他们不出意外的坐在了一家意大利餐厅里，不出意外的都点了招牌pomodoro外加杯红葡萄酒。  
“所以你研究出什么来了？”抿着微甜微苦的酒，李帝努问。  
“喝酒有帮助。”“借口！”他突然哈哈大笑。罗渽民还是很严肃，一本正经地解释“酒精对于快波睡眠真的有强烈的抑制作用。”  
李帝努不笑了，这不是什么很好笑的事，“我就信你一次。”“多信几次也无妨。”“哼，骗子。”他现在觉得罗渽民是骗他上来去傍边天文台看夜景的，因为雨刚洗过的城市和天空都干净得一尘不染。

看着底下不高不低的港岛和九龙还有维多利亚港，罗渽民温热的手在春风中试探着摸索过来，“从大局来看的话，我们只是尘埃，终有一天会被忘记。所以过去发生了什么，做了什么都不要紧。唯一要紧的是现在，是此时此刻，是我和你。是我们在一起的这特殊时刻。”  
风吹得头发乱成一团，一根根的在头上飞舞跳动。他看不清他的眼和他的脸，但他知道他肯定在哭，因为鼻音惯了耳，和风声混为一体。  
“感冒了？从哪里抄来的，还挺浪漫。Shakespeare？”“去你的莎翁，是BoJack.”  
“哟，你这是盼着我死呢。”“呵呵呵，你们文科生可真难搞。”

“所以雨衣和墨镜有什么必然联系吗？Because you think it will rain?”“你永远都不会知道什么时候会下雨，什么时候会出太阳啊。”

十指相扣的他们知道，寂寞其实也是有期限的；  
混浊的风清了，他们终于能一起浮上水面呼吸了。

 

06.  
李帝努敢打赌，罗渽民看了重庆森林不下十次。  
这不，又不嫌贵的拉着他去私人影院看子夜场的重庆森林。再看可真是要把他俩身体里的最后一点水分榨干，把失恋的苦味挤走，迎来恋爱的乳酸。  
李帝努不算是浪漫主义了，但也不是唯物主义，介于某种质与质之间，无法定位和衡量他到底是如何想的。  
但失恋这事是无人能够避免的，是一头寄居在心里的野兽，不定时冲出牢笼，跟爱情冲昏头脑一样，不过这个夺走你的心智，只带来潮水的思念和泪珠。  
在金城武说出，“连保鲜纸都会过期，我开始怀疑世界上有什么不会过期”时，他们都哭了。再紧紧交缠着手指和触及温热掌心，虽然他们都不知彼此曾经经历了什么。

罗渽民定是练过了无数次的，包括气息，所以当那一刻响起时就和已准备站在跳板上的运动员一样，他完美的拿到了满分。  
“如果记忆是一个罐头，我希望它永远不会过期。如果一定要加上一个期限的话，我希望它是一万年。”  
“如果爱情是一个罐头，我希望它永远不会过期。如果一定要加上一个期限的话，我希望它是一万年。”

李帝努敢说不心动？那就有鬼了。既然拿了人家彩排过已久的礼物，必定是得还的，  
“宵夜都这么多选择，何况男朋友。好好的厨师沙拉，换什么炸鱼薯条呢？”  
“宵夜都这么多选择，何况男朋友。好好的厨师沙拉，我偏换炸鱼薯条！”  
他俩在电影院昏暗的角落里傻笑，对于串改台本这种事情乐此不彼。都背下来了，生活也不一定就得照常规走，总得特立独行才好玩。

激情从影院转移到罗渽民的侧室，他们的爱情也转移了；互相舔舐着耳朵，亲吻着脖颈，留下痕迹，宣扬领地。他们用纤长的睫毛刺着彼此嫩若的脸颊，再不经意用鼻息和呼吸在身体上作怪，偶尔湿润，偶尔热气腾腾。罗渽民更是过分，不知是怎的不能说啃咬也不能说亲吻的触及着李帝努的泪痣。  
“你是猫吗！”李帝努咯咯地笑着。  
“谁知道呢，或许你是猫也说不定呢。”罗渽民一脸狡黠。  
两周前他们还是陌生人，今天就能接长达十分钟的吻。水渍声和他们彼此缠绕，像两只亡命天鹅绞在一起。  
“你知道人为什么会亲吻吗？”李帝努气喘吁吁地出题，满带笑意。  
“因为鸽子会咕咕叫。”罗渽民一脸骄傲等着表扬，“奖励呢？”  
“你是要我人还是要我心？”“我都要。”“太贪了，小鬼头。”“你个大傻瓜嘻嘻嘻。”  
被褥间是他们的笑声和喘息，是春日和放肆，是爱和性。索取，给予，是年轻的肉体和灵魂，充斥着空气，充盈着内壁，热浪滚滚，他们都融化在暖流里。

“就像时间不在钟表里，爱也不在肉体里：肉体只是说出爱。”  
滑行了这么长时间，他们终于起飞了。

07.  
一夜无梦。REM第一晚消失。

李帝努看着脚边的猫和雪白床铺间他的小王子，日子回来了。摸摸对方的头，亲亲脸颊，和普通的周日清晨一样。  
他打量着，发现角落有把吉他。  
“你会吉他？”“在学。”“那以后我是你老师了，来，我教你。”  
罗渽民走去，赤裸抱着吉他，李帝努半身围着他，扶住他的右手轻轻拨弦。  
“弹的什么？”“Falling slowly.”  
直到肚子里的鸽子出来放风他们才结束了这漫长的无关性欲的教学。

看着长方鱼缸里各式各样的鱼，李帝努问，“都没问过你，为什么卖鱼？”“观赏性强？”在做酱油蛋炒饭的罗渽民说。  
“还有呢？”“那你自己去看Histoire d'un poisson rouge.”“不是吧！你是黑猫？”“一定程度。”“我又不是小男孩。”李帝努笑眼又出来了。“你俩有时候还长得还挺像的，都戴眼镜，黑头发，亚洲人。”罗渽民边做饭边认真端详着爱人做出分析。  
饭还是一样好吃，李帝努不得不承认，罗渽民有那么两把刷子。对面的他抱着被稀释还加了奶的美式，正大光明盯着吃饭的那位。  
“你这样我还是会觉得尴尬，还是会脸红的。”“我就是你的，你的就是我的，我想看就看嘛！”这口气还真大。  
“你这算是哪门子美式，淡得不成样子了。”“是拿铁，咖啡有时候也得换换口味啊。”  
待到李帝努放下碗筷，对面那人有些别扭，吞吞吐吐半天，想说的话也就黏在了嘴角边。  
“你说。”  
“我得先给你坦白个事。”罗渽民难得作出这种有些委屈的表情，“我以前在大学时就见过你。”  
“所以你在那个时候就开始喜欢我了。”李帝努双手枕在头后，“我就说第一次见你很熟。”  
“嗨！这不，根本不是Deja vu，是Jamais vu啊！”罗渽民又白他，把这种逗弄爱人的把戏玩得上好，“你要是现在回你那地方说不定有惊喜。”  
他们登着自行车，回到了李帝努的房子，流泪的房子。那天没有潮气，干燥得找一把柴就能烧起来。  
这次扯罗渽民裤脚的是李帝努弄丢的猫了。  
“你的演技真的挺烂的。像卡里加利博士的小屋里面那种最典型的Expressionismus. ”“那是什么？”  
“德国表现主义，过于悲情，情感过于丰富。你的自由意识太迷茫了。你抹了猫薄荷吧。”“所以才会有REM。别说我了，你不也一样。这猫叫节儿吧，春节，多喜庆的名字。”罗渽民吊住李帝努的手臂，像是个大型的挂件。

“想治病你也知道怎么办...”那种期许的眼光再次出现了，  
“所以，你想一块养猫吗？”  
李帝努对上了罗渽民的眼，只是笑笑，  
“骗人的事我还没跟你扯清楚呢。”

他们在香港的春雾里牵手奔跑着，梦中人变成真，依然不知冲向哪里。  
他们都醒来了，也都没醒来。不过那只想睡觉的猫终于在重叠中从梦境里回到现实了。

 

Fin.

Does this end?  
Before you speak, don't move. Cuz I don't wanna wake up.  
If you can believe, you are such a dream to me.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些废话:)
> 
> Le chat qui veut s'endormir：一只想睡觉的猫
> 
> REM睡眠：快速眼球运动(rapid eyes movement)；快波睡眠，又称异相睡眠或快动眼睡眠。 是一个睡眠的阶段，眼球在此阶段时会呈现不由自主的快速移动。多数在醒来后能够回忆的栩栩如生的梦都是在REM睡眠发生的。它是全部睡眠阶段中最浅的，此外，还可能有间断性的阵发性表现：部分肢体抽动、心率变快、呼吸加快困难等表现。此时易导致心绞痛、哮喘、阻塞性肺气肿缺氧的发作。这个梗一部分借自NCTmentary。  
> 病理性REM睡眠：睡眠麻痹，睡眠幻觉，
> 
> 梦境和现实这个问题，我没办法很好解释。请去看nct 2018的nctmentary，我大多参照里面的东西。雾那个场景也源自mentary，只不过里面是7d
> 
> 卖鱼一个原因是因为那部法国电影，Histoire d'un poisson rouge,中文名就叫金鱼，是一部19分钟的小电影，在1960年获得奥斯卡最佳短片奖。故事很简单，围绕着一个亚裔小男孩和他喜欢的一条金鱼展开，其中还有一只黑猫和一个男人。想看找不到资源可以找我。https://vimeo.com/187365098  
> 另一个原因仅仅是因为猫吃鱼，因为鱼腥。就和李帝努的问题正好相背。
> 
> 少的那只鱼真的躲在石头缝中，这个梗借鉴了上面那部电影，不过电影中大家都能看到鱼，但是那个男人抓不到。
> 
> Shakespeare，莎士比亚，大文豪，不多说了。BoJack，全称BoJack Horesman,是一部动画。上面的话引用自第三季第11集结尾，当BoJack和他为数不多的朋友Sarah Lynn坐在天文馆时他说的话，说完Sarah就死了。
> 
> 亲吻和鸽子的梗用自法国电影，蝴蝶。一个单纯小孩对爷爷的提问。
> 
> Deja vu现象，原文为法语déjà vu，中文翻译为“既视感”，简单而言就是“似曾相识”，未曾经历过的事情或场景仿佛在某时某地经历过的似曾相识之感。  
> Jamais Vu即见到熟悉的事物或文字时却一时间什么都回忆不起来的感觉。
> 
> Sunday morning:maroon 5的歌，是李帝努最喜欢的乐队
> 
>  
> 
> 有空可看看nctmentary，重庆森林和金鱼，大概就知道我在瞎叨叨什么了。:)


End file.
